The Birthday Kiss
by SpicyLove-SweetLust
Summary: Hermione recieves a rather unexpected birthday present from an unexpected someone. One-shot.


_I do not own any characters. They are the rightful property of JKR. Any references to other works are purely coincidental._

-xxxxxxx-

 _ **18th September, 2000**_

 _ **11:15 pm**_

Hermione sighed as she walked around the park. She was at the Fairy Park, the only wizarding park in the whole of Britain. The park was beautiful, with all kinds of magical plants and non-dangerous magical animals. It had a beautiful lake right at the heart of the park, and one bridge was built from this end to another.

Hermione was currently standing on that bridge, admiring the way the moonlight danced across the waters. Normally the park was full hustle and bustle, but since it was so late, the park was nearly empty.

Tomorrow was her 3rd birthday after the War. Her first birthday of the new millennium. And no one was there to celebrate it.

Harry and Ginny got married two weeks ago and their honeymoon was not going to end till after three weeks. Ron, now working at the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, had an important meeting with the French Ministry of Magic. Luna had gone for an expedition around the world a couple of years ago. Hermione had no idea when she would return. As for Neville, it was his first year as the Hogwarts Professor of Herbology.

And so, Hermione was left alone.

She was damn sure that her Ministry co-workers would have arranged a party for her, being a member of the Golden Trio, but it just was not the same.

"Fancy seeing you here, Granger", a familiar voice came from her left.

She saw the pale face of Draco Malfoy, half-smirking at her.

"Same here Malfoy", she replied, resuming her observation of the lake.

Insane butterflies began fluttering in her tummy. She internally groaned, scolding her reaction to him.

This was another big problem of Hermione. Her deepest, darkest secret. She had a crush on Malfoy.

It all started eight months ago. Malfoy had started his own line of Quidditch brooms after the war, and it turned out to be a success. So naturally, he was invited to the New Year Ball that year.

He had looked so handsome that day. He looked much healthier than last time Hermione had seen him, and he had grown out of his pointy features. He had not gelled his hair the way he had done in school, and he looked ridiculously attractive.

"Good evening Malfoy."

"Good evening Granger."

That was it. They had exchanged only six words that whole evening, yet Hermione found herself watching him from the corner of her eyes every few seconds or so. She had never noticed how perfectly his hair fell over his eyes, or how his eyes twinkled when he laughed. She had never seen a man walk so...so _flawlessly_.

And thus, started her crush on him. It was ten days after the ball that she realized why she was thinking so much about him. She had spilled her morning coffee on her work dress, been five minutes late to work and hadn't been able to concentrate the whole day.

For two months she had been in denial. Then one day, he unexpectedly turned up at her office. He opened the door to her workplace, stared at her for a good minute or two, muttered an apology and left.

It was then she finally accepted the truth. She fancied Malfoy.

She saw him five times in the Ministry from that day on. None of the visits were to her department, but each time the result was same - butterflies flew in her stomach, her cheeks grew hot and she hadn't been able to form a single coherent thought.

Currently, the object of her crush was standing beside her, watching the lake.

She would have never thought of it, but she felt comfortable around him.

"So how are you?" Malfoy asked.

Hermione stared at him in surprise.

"I'm fine as I can ever be. What about you?" She managed to say without stuttering or doing something equally stupid.

"Same old, same old. I had to deal with some buggers who tried to copy my latest model."

"Really? Tell me about it. I haven't received an update in Quidditch since the Potters' wedding."

He looked slightly unsure at her. She smiled. This seemed to be enough encouragement to him.

And so they talked. Hermione found it how easy it was to talk to him, now that they weren't shouting insults at each other every five seconds.

 _ **11:50 pm**_

"Granger", Malfoy began slowly as if he was unsure of what to say, "I would like to apologize for all the insults I threw at you during our school years. I was who I was taught to be. I realize now that it was extremely stupid. I'm sorry."

He finished, looking into her eyes for a reply.

"Apology accepted Malfoy. Though I forgave you a long time ago."

He stared at her for a little longer. He let out a breath he was holding and chuckled.

"Merlin, could you be any more perfect, Granger?"

Hermione gaped at him

"You looked so beautiful at that ball, Granger. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Then I decided to pay you a visit and made an utter fool out of myself."

 _ **11:55 pm**_

"I made sure to never step inside your office, but that didn't mean I wasn't watching you. At first, I told myself that it was to find a way to apologize to you. But I was kidding myself then..."

He moved closer to her. She felt her heartbeat quicken.

"I just realized how much of a fool I was then. When I finally got into my senses, I decided that something should be done..."

He stared into her eyes. Hermione felt herself melt into those grey pools.

 _ **11:58 pm**_

"For months I tried a way to get you alone, but either you were with someone else, or I was a coward..."

He pulled her closer to him. She gasped

 _ **11:59 pm**_

"Now may be the only opportunity I will ever get in my life. I just wanted to show you how much you have started to be someone in my life..."

He whispered against her ear.

 _ **19th September, 2000**_

 _ **12:00 pm**_

A distant bell chimed midnight.

"Happy Birthday Granger"

He said before his lips met hers in a slow, sweet kiss. It was everything Hermione had ever fantasized and so much more. It was an epitome of perfection.

She suddenly didn't care that none of her friends were there to celebrate her birthday. She got the one person she had her eyes on for months.

Unwillingly, Malfoy pulled back and stared into her eyes.

She bit her lips, trying to not smile.

"You kissed me." She said in the most neutral tone she could manage.

"Y-yes". Malfoy stuttered.

"You are going to pay for that."

She bit the inside of the cheek to keep herself from laughing at the look on his face.

She finally took pity on the poor boy and pulled him down for another kiss.

She felt him relax and pulled back. His eyes shone with happiness.

"I'm not done with you yet." Hermione said playfully before dragging him down to song the senses out of him.

It was the perfect birthday.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

 **Thank you for reading. Please Review. It would make my day.**


End file.
